


Tying the Knot

by BD99



Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Cannon lesbians, Cringe, Established Relationship, F/F, First ABO attempt, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Oral Sex, Over the Top, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: On her first new moon, Silvana finally agrees to tie the knot with Vivienne.  Now her inner beast just needs to agree.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts I had to fill.  
> “Can we get Vivienne asking Silvana to keep saying her name“
> 
> Vivienne asking Silvana to mark her, to give her a hickey or a few 
> 
> Hey y'all, supernatural anon lover here. I was wondering if I may request an alpha werewolf /werecat (ur choice) viv rutting into an omega Silvana who is in heat and begging for pups/kits? Bonus points if there is an audience or multiple places they do it.
> 
> D5 super smutty prompt for Vivienne that’s even more NSFW than the one you did for Xenia (sloppy dirty sex)

“Viv...” Silvana whimpered, unable to even finish that one perfect name in all the universe. Her body was blanketed by a heavenly warmth which turned her muscles to joyous liquid beneath the rhythmic sways. Silvana could barely keep her eyes open as she tried to focus on committing Vivienne’s expression to memory. The mirror was fogged from Silvana’s rapid breath, obscuring most of Vivienne’s reflection. Only dark, insatiable eyes pierced that fog. Eyes filled with such adoration and longing that Silvana found herself swept away in the tide. Each thrust of Vivienne’s slender hips was bliss, driving her perfect shaft into Silvana’s wanton depths. The wet sounds of flesh played a delightful undertone to Vivienne’s grunts, and grunts they were. Beastly. Primal. Nothing like the delicate moans Silvana was used to.

Vivienne’s response was muffled through her teeth. Teeth which she had clenched around the scruff of Silvana’s silky blouse. Toxic lips peeled away from Vivienne’s teeth, exposing them in a manner similar to a snarling beast. Squiggly lines of dark hair clung to her forehead, betraying the effort she put into claiming her lover. Or perhaps, a deeper, far more depraved part of Silvana realised, Vivienne’s effort was to keep what little control she currently had left. Even with the ferocity Vivienne matched Silvana’s desperation with, there was undeniable care. On the edge of the sink, Vivienne’s hand gently curled over Silvana’s, fingers woven together in a small show of romantic intent. Even pressing her chest into Silvana’s back, Vivienne bore her own weight. She was a comforting warmth, the promise of safety and love even in the most primal of moments. There was something intoxicating about the situation for Silvana, who had somehow found herself bent over the counter, her long, flowing pink skirt hiked up around her hips and underwear beneath the curve of her tempting rump. The rub of denim against her bare thighs was a friction that served as a reminder of how desperate Vivienne had been. That the legendary seductress had only had the patience to shift her clothing enough to free her supernaturally formed length, before answering Silvana’s wordless call.

“Vivienne... oh my goooooooddddd.” Silvana moaned, allowing her head to fall weakly forwards. She rested her forehead on the faucet, indulging in a moment of cool clarity. They were not at home. They weren’t safe. Anybody could come in, and... Silvana never had time to finish the thought as Vivienne picked up a more desperate pace. Why was this wrong again? Everything felt so heavenly, even though Silvana was engaging in acts her parents would scream condemned her to hell. She tried to widen her stance, to spread herself that little bit extra for Vivienne. She needed her. She needed Vivienne’s body to mould with her own, not merely feel the teasing of that possibility knocking against her as if begging for entry. It was entry she would always grant, even if she had never taken Vivienne’s knot before. Vivienne’s knot. That was a strange concept. A year or two ago, Silvana knew nothing of Alphas or Omegas. Of knots, or ruts or heats. Heck, there had only been humans in her world. Now, the Gilded Poppy, the grandest thieves in the world had exposed her to more than the life of a thief. They’d exposed her to a world of moonlight and transformation. Even thinking about Vivienne’s other form was enough to make Silvana shiver with a different sort of delight. Vivienne’s bite had brought her into this world, had allowed her to feel with a depth she never had imagined. The world was brighter, smells were clearer. Even her own body was more receptive to the stimulation of the world. She could feel the whisper of wind on her skin in ways she’d never imagined. The touch of her lover was akin to mystical; inspired sensations she’d only read about in the gaudiest fairytales. As the moon drew closer, she could feel each of the fine hairs across her body rise individually; each a little finger extending to feast upon the sensations Vivienne had given her. The little pleasures she continued to give...

Another thrust reminded her of the not so little pleasure Vivienne was eagerly giving her at that very moment.

“Vivienne! Vivienne, oh my... fffuuuuuuuuuuucckkk!” Silvana couldn’t stop the incoherent babbling which followed. She begged for Vivienne, for everything the Alpha could give her. Even as the words fell from her lips, she felt Vivienne beginning to withdraw, threatening to leave her alone in the cold. A cold which burned so intently she felt hot all at once. Where there had been delight, now the beginnings of dismay were taking hold. She whimpered and whined, wordlessly seeking her mate’s length. The sound of approaching footsteps filled her ears, breaking her from her reverie with a broken snarl. How dare they? How dare that sound distract HER alpha? Her mate? Why was that sound depriving her of the release her body was craving? Internally, her claws dug into the edge she was riding, trying to drag her across the line to the release that remained just out of reach. Torturous. It physically ached for her not to feel that release. Then, there was comfort. Something akin to a restrained roar, followed by a broken jerk of Vivienne’s hips. Then heat. A blistering warmth unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She could feel each powerful spurt as Vivienne spilled inside her, the virile Alpha’s seed burning away that feeling of empty dismay. Silvana cooed weakly, accepting that her own release would come later. She indulged in Vivienne’s warmth; in the gentleness of her hands as she hurriedly snapped Silvana’s undergarments into place and let her skirt flow from around wide hips. Silvana’s hips gave a weak wiggle as she felt the burn of Vivienne’s seed trickling between her swollen lips and dripping into the lace panties she had worn. Wait... dripping out? No! It wasn’t meant to drip out! It was meant to stay in. It was meant to reach her womb, flood her system until it took hold. Vivienne’s knot was meant to keep it inside... Vivienne’s knot! It was missing. Silvana’s inner walls clenched impossibly tight in search of the Alpha’s length, only to find such emptiness that Silvana felt tears begin to trail down her cheeks.

“I’ve got you, darling. We’re going home. I’ll give you everything you need, Silvana. I promise I’ll take care of you.” Vivienne’s soft voice rung in Silvana’s ears, captivating all her senses mere moments before she was guided into Vivienne’s arms. Standing... that meant more of Vivienne might be wasted! That feeling evolved into a tight chest. Horror collapsed over her all at once, crushing her heart and lungs until she could scarcely breathe. What if Vivienne did not want her after this? This wasn’t just Vivienne’s release trickling from her. This felt like the future. It was her future. THEIR FUTURE! This was their family slipping away because Silvana was not able to, no, wasn’t enough to keep her Alpha close. The beasts within had chosen. What if...

Silvana shook her head, banishing the thoughts. Without the weight of fear clouding her senses, she was able to begin to recollect herself; to fight the fog of insatiable longing that continued to blanket her senses. She had never felt anything like this in her life, and she doubted any human had. Her body was between hot and cold burning, dominated by emptiness clawing at her insides. Vivienne was the cure. Silvana’s whole body knew this and needed her. Need was too weak a word. Silvana felt as if she would die without Vivienne; suffer an agonising death if she did not have Vivienne’s body over hers. Only the last shred of her common sense let her hold back; to avoid looking at the horrified expressions of several women at the doorway. Silvana’s cheeks flushed, burning cool compared to the heat spiking within her body. A heat she desperately hoped would behave until Vivienne could get them out of this mess.

They had been out at... a restaurant! That was right. Vivienne had taken her for a romantic date, before the heat had struck. Vivienne had reacted quickly, trying to get Silvana out and home, but then... Silvana could remember grabbing Vivienne’s shirt clawing and whimpering in desperation, then Vivienne ushering her to the closest place of privacy available. Admittedly, that had proven less than adequate given the audience. On a normal day, Silvana may have been more outwardly concerned after getting caught in such a dishevelled state by total strangers. Now, she simply decided to let that fog take her. Vivienne had promised to take care of her. To protect her. Her heart latched to that promise alongside the primal urges, surrendering utterly to Vivienne’s words. Her hands. Silvana’s cheeks burned and her eyes snapped shut, rejecting the world around them as Vivienne wrapped her up in the stunning red cape. Silvana smiled, turning to burrow her nose into the inviting warmth of her Vivienne, her heart and soul made flesh. With a single inhale of that scent, she allowed herself to succumb to the fog once more. To drift pleasantly on daydreams of a future they may never have. She was safe. She was momentarily content. Her Alpha was taking her away from the crowd, from the noise and invasions, to finally make her dreams a reality.

**********

The world passed Silvana in a blur, afterthoughts of existence from the safety of her crimson cocoon. It was only when the ground beneath her feet changed from the concrete footpaths to rich chestnut boards that the Cuban began to settle, to descend from the clouds back to a mortal plane of existence. Soft pink walls only seemed to capture the warmth of the evening sun, casting the room in a romantic, antique tinged golden glow. The leaves of Vivienne’s plants were lush, deep greens radiant with life. The lighting not only brought out the beauty in Silvana’s surroundings but within the woman too.

As Vivienne’s cape fell from around her form, more glowing skin was revealed to Vivienne’s dark, hungry eyes. Silvana was perfection, an angel laid bare within her sheets. Her soft, dusky skin was flushed, glowing with anticipation as full lips pulled into the most demure smile to grace Vivienne’s vision. That smile pierced Vivienne’s heart. How could such a woman exist? This gorgeous woman who held angelic splendour and virtue lay bare, save for the mystique of blue lace containing the swell of ample breasts and protecting the last of her modesty from sight. She was all soft yet plentiful curves, body squirming under the intensity of Vivienne’s silent gaze. Under the weight of promise and desire.

“Te amo, Silvana.”

“Love you, Vivi... ‘s so hot?” Silvana’s whimper back was enough to cause Vivienne’s brows to furrow. Even through her shallow breaths she could smell Silvana. The tang of desperation; of sweat and lust mixing with floral hair and spiced perfume resting on an undercurrent of expensive paints. All Vivienne could do was clench her teeth and continuously remind herself not to breathe. _Don’t breathe. Don’t breathe, don’t breathe, don’t breathe_. Such a thing was impossible. One simple smile from Silvana had Vivienne gasping, desperately trying to reclaim the breath the artist had stolen.

“Its... the new moon, darling. The beast within is the closest to the surface it can be without complete transformation. It is a time we are driven to form bonds, and to mate.” Vivienne gently explained before she rapidly flicked her head to banish the images her treacherous mind conjured. She took another calming breath. Deep, rich undertones of expensive paints. That scent... Vivienne had no words for what it did to her. It clawed its way into her head, dragging at her senses like a herd of wild horses were chained inside her brain. Their hooves thundered to echo her racing heart, pounded trails through her veins until it was all she could do not to fall victim to baser instincts.

“Mate as in kinky, half turned humping? Or..?” Silvana trailed off, her brows rocketing towards her hairline when she was met with Vivienne’s potent silence. The Cuban woman swallowed the lump in her throat, captivated by the depths of Vivienne’s dark eyes. What she saw there was longing. Undiluted adoration and desire. Even in silence, the intent behind those eyes was enough to drive all breath from Silvana’s lungs and send her heartbeat racing.

“Vivienne Tang.” Silvana breathed, voiced saturated with wonder and delight. Of course, it was delight. Vivienne’s name tasted right on her tongue; the phantom of a kiss she knew she could receive if only she asked. It was the burn which she had fought for and earned. Her addiction. There was no other name in all the world Silvana would rather speak, be it in a breathy whisper, or a desperate scream. Both were something she had experienced in all their capacities. Terrifying and exhilarating, pleasured or pained, experience had etched Vivienne into her very soul in ways that should have terrified her.

Silvana found herself taking her weight into her elbows, pushing herself up enough so that she could truly inspect the glorious being standing at the foot of their bed. Lord have mercy, Vivienne was gorgeous. Even with the majority of her flesh concealed behind layers of lace and denim, Silvana could see the lean power in her form. It was not that of a warrior, but that of a dancer. Vivienne was poetry, the power of wit over brawn... gorgeous. No matter what, Silvana’s mind roped back to that disgustingly lovestruck sentiment. _Gorgeous. Beautiful. Perfection. Mine._ The last word was perhaps the most beautiful of all, and the most terrifying.

“Is this a proposal?”

The words hung in the air, woven between breath and thought in an almost tangible way. Silvana wanted, dear God did she want. She wanted Vivienne to say yes, to have been brave enough to cross that chasm of her fears and finally claim. The idea of Vivienne as her mate, not just for a heat or a moon, but for life... it was enough to make heat pool within Silvana’s core, both literal and spiritual. If they did this, no other would ever satisfy. No other seed could ever take hold, binding their bloodlines or lack thereof. Biology would be overridden by untold forces, ensuring their bodies would never betray their mate. Vivienne had explained the concepts well, everything which had to happen for a mating to take hold. The beasts within had to agree, had to be satisfied with the offering of the other. Had to be compatible.

“This is more than a human proposal, Silvana. You are the love of my life. You tamed me. I want to be your mate. I want to be with you, only you, for the rest of my life. I want you to bite me back, to leave your mark...” Vivienne trailed off, breath hitching as she swallowed back her nerves. Her voice was tight, flooded with her anxieties and sincerity all at once.

“I want you to be mine, forever.”

The confession lingered in the air, almost like static. Vivienne dared not speak again, allowing the raw emotions flooding her face to speak for her. Her fear of rejection, her longing on the most primal of levels. Her complete devotion. When Silvana gazed into Vivienne’s eyes, she saw their future. What could be. Her own desires were mirrored, even if Vivienne did not have the words and Silvana did not have the courage to voice them. They both wanted everything. It was enough for Silvana’s smile to become sharper, to shed the vestige of innocence as she deliberately parted her thighs. Vivienne’s eyes were drawn to the movement, devouring the way faint muscles twitched beneath dusky skin. Then, her gaze respectfully skimmed over dampened blue lace on their quick snap journey back to Silvana’s face.

“Then come take me.”

It was Silvana’s turn to stare as she watched Vivienne divest herself of clothing. It was a slow, sensual dance, watching hips sway slowly as she began to draw her shirt over her head. The sinewy expanse of her belly was intoxicating, twitching with every breath as the barrier of black lifted away. The dawning of red lace was enough to steal Silvana’s breath, to leave her defenceless for the almost casual toss of a shirt over her head. By the time Silvana cleared her vision, Vivienne had crossed the room to her mirror. She made a show of wiping her makeup away, removing the armor of poisoned lipstick. A not so small part of Silvana mourned the loss, having hoped to feel the enrapturing burn of Vivienne’s poison claiming her senses. The smaller part of her, however, became louder. This meant more kisses. More of Vivienne’s mouth. The seductress left the sullied wipe on the wooden surface, coated in smudged blacks and red, alongside the worn coils of her serpent ring. The ring she never took off.

“Vivienne.” Silvana whimpered, accompanying a full-bodied shiver. God have mercy on her soul. Vivienne’s return was more devastating than anything else. Without her lipstick, the natural pinks of her lips shone through. Innocent candy. The most delectable treat for the bravest, luckiest of souls. And that was her. Silvana Mendo. A woman blessed by the kindness of God and given the closest thing to an angel any mortal could truly hold. How? How had she proven worthy of such a generous gift? The gift of this extraordinary woman’s heart? This gorgeous woman, who had endured such emotional hardships that the scars had almost destroyed her. It humbled Silvana in ways she couldn’t explain, seeing Vivienne willingly casting her armor aside. Lowering her guard. Vivienne’s eyes were softer, more lidded without the sharpness of eyeliner and mascara. Sweet and gentle, even in their famished state. Then there was skin. So. Much. Skin. Silvana’s eyes darted over the expanse of Vivienne’s ribcage, feasting on the swells of breath that caused her to appear as living art. Deceptively strong arms, lithe and womanly yet strong enough to hold Silvana aloft.

“I like hearing you say my name like that. So breathlessly.” Vivienne’s gentle praise accompanied the removal of red lace. Straps fell from delicate shoulders, hooked around Vivienne’s biceps. A single handheld between the cups of the bra, lightly upholding her modesty in a way that was utterly sinful. It was matched by a sultry smile, one which was all the more devastating across naked lips.

“Vivienne. Vivi. Baby, you’re killing me.” Silvana’s whining was rewarded with a light chuckle, one filled with fond amusement. The seductress only waited a few moments before letting the bra fall away, exposing her chest to Silvana’s gaze. The Cuban was not afraid to admit, despite the sensual nature of Vivienne’s movements, her mind flew straight out the window and made a b-line towards the deepest gutters Paris had to offer. Mainly, her mind was stuck on fireworks and a single word. Boobs! Then, a more coherent thought. Vivienne’s boobs.

“What a way to go though, hmm?” Vivienne delivered the line with a perfect smirk, as if she had plucked the thoughts from Silvana’s head. Her gaze was too hot, too knowing. Tinged with amusement. It was enough for Silvana to feel her face flush, right to the tips of her ears as she plaintively yelped.

“Vivi!”

“Again. Say my name again.” Vivienne’s sharp request was no longer gentle. It was husky, deep within her chest. Half snarled, half whispered. Silvana whimpered in return, shuffling her hips in an effort to find some relief. Vivienne’s low growl caused her to throb with want, leading to a gush of wetness spilling into her silken panties to mix with the mess Vivienne had left behind. That only made her squirm more, squeezing her eyes shut as she allowed herself to feel that warmth. Vivienne’s seed hadn’t cooled, not like a pure human’s might. Instead, it burned, keeping Silvana heated and ready for her alpha. Her alpha. When had that become such a comfortable thought?

“You’re such a dirty girl, Silvana. My dirty girl. I’m going to take your panties off; I want to see how pretty and ready for me you are.” Vivienne’s voice cut into the haze; a breath of cold air amidst scorching heat. The warning didn’t prepare Silvana for the feel of Vivienne’s fingers against her hips, stroking lovingly down until they caught in the band of blue panties. Ever so slowly, Vivienne peeled them down, dragging her fingertips over supple flesh on her descent. Her touch sought out the hollow behind Silvana’s knees, teased her quivering calves, until the undergarments were seized.

“My, what a mess you’ve made.” Vivienne’s comment earned an actual moan from Silvana. Her voice had been so disgustingly delighted, the low purr that was practically sex for one’s ears. Those words were the red carpet for one devastating stroke between Silvana’s drenched thighs. Glistening fingers came away, scooping the mix of Silvana juices and Vivienne’s seed, which she held up to Silvana expectantly. The artist wasted no time, greedily taking those fingers into her mouth with a soft sigh of her own. It tasted... it tasted like Vivienne. Even though it was thicker and heavier on her tongue, it wasn’t outrageously different. The undercurrent of her own flavour didn’t concern Silvana, not when her tongue was busy curling around and lashing at the digits inside her mouth. Not when Vivienne’s eyes had turned coal with barely restrained arousal.

Those fingers were reclaimed once clean with a wet pop, then a plaintive sound from Silvana which fell somewhere between a whine and a moan. Her hot, desperate mouth chased those fingers, only to have Vivienne gently push her back down. The air was filled with hurried, heavy panting as Vivienne brought her saliva covered fingers to her own breast, giving her nipple a teasing pinch before her fingers drifted downwards. Her muscles twitched, her hips shook with the effort not to thrust forwards, yet finally her delicate hand came to rest between her legs. An all too skilled thumb flicked the button of her jeans, popping it with a well-practiced motion. Then, the one suspended breath, before she shoved both her jeans and panties down.

“Fuck...” Silvana couldn’t help but gasp at the sight that greeted her. Still partially obscured, Vivienne’s temporary cock twitched at the cold air. Silvana gaped, staring at the contrast of such a delicate, feminine hand, manicured, varnished nails alongside the hard, visually throbbing length. Vivienne was not, as Silvana had secretly feared, suddenly turned into a man with a drooping, unshaven sack. If anything, it reminded Silvana of a strapless toy. A strapless toy that would allow Vivienne to feel every inch of her hot, wanting flesh. Oh, that brought a mischievous, almost wicked smirk to Silvana’s lips. This was something she could work with.

Vivienne’s cock was surprisingly fitting. Smooth and picturesque, like something Silvana would expect to see in the most elite of porn films. Uneven veins ran beneath the snowy skin, guiding the eye towards the proud, glistening head which already appeared angry; red, leaking in the most teasing manner. It was almost as if, despite the power put in Vivienne’s hands, her very body chose to request instead of take. Silvana had to lick her lips, trying to find the moisture to wet them as she reached out to take the length in hand. Hot. Smooth. Pulsing. Firm with a little bit of give. It felt like any other cock Silvana had touched, only better. The way it sat in her hand felt as if it were made exclusively for her body, which only made Silvana’s core release another wave of slick. If Vivienne felt so perfect in her hand, how would Vivienne feel inside of her?

She didn’t realise she had leaned so close until the rush of her breath over Vivienne made the Asian moan and rock her hips just enough to nudge at Silvana’s wanton mouth. Shyly, Silvana’s tongue peeped out, daring a quick flick into the loaded slit nudging against her lips. It tasted like Vivienne, only somehow richer. It sat on her tastebuds that little bit heavier, driving all concept of rational thought from Silvana’s head. This was her Vivienne, ready and so desperately wanting. Vivienne twitching against her tongue as she ran it across the length, or beneath each delicate kiss she lovingly planted down the shaft until her nose touched Vivienne’s belly. Vivienne still smelt the same, with a subtle musk that added layers of delight to her scent. It filled Silvana’s chest, warming her until she couldn’t wait a second longer.

There was no room for banter, no room for their usual games as Silvana dove in and attempted to engulf and devour Vivienne’s length in one fowl swoop. She practically impaled herself, sliding the cock into her mouth until she felt the head nudging the back of her throat. It was only then Vivienne’s hand caught her hair, fisting the chaotic locks as if they were a leash to restrain a rabid animal.

“Silvana-” Whatever Vivienne was going to say fell away into a broken groan as Silvana’s hand began to stroke the length she couldn’t take into her mouth. It was all the Alpha could do to focus, to prevent Silvana from trying to swallow her once again. Gods, Silvana was hungry. She wanted the taste ingrained on her tongue forever, even if it meant she could never taste another thing again. Vivienne’s length kept twitching, throbbing beneath the sloppy attention Silvana paid it. Every suck sent a pulse of sympathetic heat through Silvana’s body, spurring her on. Vivienne’s pleasure was hers, and hers was Vivienne’s. Gods, it felt so good, to feel Vivienne responding to every little action, to feel her pleasure mounting. This was Silvana’s doing. Her love. Her actions. Her service. Vivienne not only wanted her. She needed her. It was heady, empowering even, to lose herself in these sensations and Vivienne’s broken whimpers. A particularly hard suck earned a scream, an actual scream, of delight and a harder thrust. If Silvana’s mouth hadn’t been full, she would have smirked at that. Instead, she kept to her task, sucking and licking as best she could as Vivienne lost more and more restraint.

“Good girl... you’re taking me so well. Oh, fuck, Silvana you are so, so good... oh god. Stop, stop, stop! I’m-” Vivienne was lost for words as she blindly pushed and pulled at Silvana, unsure whether to drag her closer or push her away. Finally, the latter won out. Her shaft slid from Silvana’s lips on broken strings of saliva with a sloppy plop. The bed creaked in protest. Silvana grunted in equal parts dismay and alarm. Then, Vivienne exploded. Ropes of cum flew from her cock, coating Silvana’s heaving stomach and chest in strings of thick, white heat. Vivienne was helpless, moaning loudly as she fell forwards, laying over Silvana as her rogue limb continued to cover her mate. Cover. Not fill. That stung. It hurt the Alpha’s pride as if a cattle prod had been shoved into an infected wound.

“Fuck baby, let me wear you. Give it to me, Vivi. I want everyone to know only your perfect body could ever do this to me. I’m yours. I’m yours, Vivi.” Silvana gently cooed, her voice bringing Vivienne back down to the world of the living. Slowly, the seductress blinked away the last of her orgasmic haze, then pushed herself up onto her hands with trembling arms. Already, sweat clung to her body, causing her hair to cling erratically around her beautiful face. Sweat mixed with supernatural seed, coated Vivienne’s own belly. The unique concoction was rubbed between her and Silvana as the artist moved to remove her sullied bra, then tossed it aside without ceremony.

“You’re the only one I’ve slept with when I am like this. I have truly only ever been yours. I will only ever be yours.” Vivienne sighed, as if giving an explanation for her short fuse. She hummed as she lifted a trembling hand, intending to bring some order to Silvana’s unruly hair. It was a folly attempt, yet Vivienne continued stroking said hair. Then, her touch trickled to Silvana’s cheeks, tracing the delicious, kiss swollen lines of her lips. Lord, Silvana was beautiful. Gorgeous in ways nobody else had ever seemed to Vivienne in all her years. Innocence and sin, layers of complexity, and somehow perfection to touch. No matter Silvana’s touch, that timer never appeared. There was no limit to how long she wished to be in contact with this woman. How could she express the magnitude of her emotions in words? Throughout the ages, better wordsmiths than her had tried and failed to capture the essence of all-consuming love. They spoke of their loves, each inferior to Silvana in Vivienne’s eyes. They described beauty which was barely a footnote in comparison to Silvana. From her frizzy, matted hair in the morning, to the way she seemed to glow in this very moment. Even tainted by an act Vivienne would usually find visually repulsive, Silvana continued to captivate.

“Vivienne, I appreciate that this is a tender moment, and your first-time using Vivienne Junior-”

“Stop...” Vivienne groaned, her cheeks turning impossibly red. She burrowed her nose into Silvana’s neck, inhaling the scent of peacefulness. Grounding herself.

“-But right now, I am so horny that I’m about to crawl out of my skin. If you don’t start using what god gave you, then you are spending the honeymoon on the couch.”

Silvana’s threat was rewarded with a playful nip to her throat, followed by the gentlest kiss which turned her yelp into a content sigh. Vivienne was a mistress of kisses, able to make the very whisper of lips burn the air from your lungs. The fact her unhurried array of kisses up Silvana’s neck did not brand the Cuban’s flesh was absolutely intentional. Kisses kept chaste, despite how they lingered. A tease in its own right... yep. Silvana was definitely going to be kicking Vivienne out of bed.

“Aren’t you demanding, darling?” Vivienne purred, reclaiming control of the moment. Her dark hair fell around her face, the wings of a glorious raven protecting the soul it would guide to the afterlife. Lord, Silvana could lose herself in poetry to depict Vivienne’s beauty, words in every language and odes to every man-made God. How beams of light teased through the shadowy curtain, illuminating slithers of flushed skin like treasured secrets. How the darkness paled in comparison to the depth of Vivienne’s eyes. How silky her hair felt in Silvana’s hand as she gently stroked the mass behind Vivienne’s dainty ear. Instead, she smiled, letting her palm rest against Vivienne’s flaming cheek as the artist leaned closer.

“I know what I want.” She began, full lips forming a downright unholy smirk before they brushed the shell of Vivienne’s ear. The shudder such a small gesture earned paled in comparison to the words that followed. Filthy promises. Ungodly demands that would surely cause the Angels to turn red should they hear a single syllable. Silvana begged, using such explicit phrases that Vivienne, the seductress herself, gasped in shock and awe.

For Silvana, it was incredible. Feeling how Vivienne began to tremble above her; how the sheets creased as Vivienne took a healthy fistful in a desperate, white knuckled grip. Just as Vivienne clawed the sheets, her other hand found home clawing at Silvana’s hip. Nails bit into her flesh, leaving crescent indentations and the subtly swollen feeling of bruising. The words dripping from Silvana’s lips became scattered between breathy whimpers, lost their coherency. They slipped from Silvana’s dominance to unquestioned submission, turning from promises to downright sloppy begging littered with needy sobs. Feeling Vivienne’s control straining was thrilling. Enthralling. Though, a double-edged blade. Silvana perfected the art of self-sacrifice, throwing her control to the wind as she finally allowed herself to fall back into the ridiculously expensive sheets, hands above her head as she grasped the pillow, put herself on display beneath Vivienne and uttered her final plea.

“Please, Vivi. I...” Silvana never finished her sentence. She didn’t need to. Vivienne bared her teeth, a growl rumbling in her throat as her hips picked up an uneven, selfish rhythm. More torture. That glorious length missed the mark, nudging the small bundle of nerves above Silvana’s entrance with every selfish stroke. The Cuban was left squealing, eyes squeezed shut as the fever of lust burned hotter, blazing through her fraying nerves. It was a heat her body tried to fight by releasing a tide of fluids from her deepest places, to no avail. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids, blinding with their brightness, yet it was not enough.

“Need you inside me.” Silvana didn’t need coherent thought to voice that. Her body screamed it louder than her voice. The way she desperately parted her thighs, how her hips tried to find the right angle for Vivienne to slip inside. It was a helpless battle, one Silvana refused to lose. Even as the harsh assault on her clit drove her over the edge, forced orgasm after orgasm in her sensitivity, she continued to try. This wasn’t enough. She knew it would never be enough without Vivienne inside her, spilling and indulging in everything their bodies could endure. All the pleasure the human body could experience would never sate Silvana. No, she needed Vivienne’s too. A thousand orgasms would never satisfy the hunger burning in her. God forgive her, even the devil himself would flee the lust she was feeling. It was an apocalypse, consuming her world until even Vivienne faded into the haze.

Vivienne tried to hold on, to cling to the last vestige of her sanity as the red haze began to creep into her thoughts. Silvana’s scent was a barrage on her senses, whereas her pleading continued to undermine Vivienne’s control. On the tide of Silvana, Vivienne fell; lost herself to the inner beast. All sense of propriety was vanquished, shame and patience obliterated, shattered like cutting shards of broken glass. Vivienne’s entire body was a mass of humming nerves, her blood pumping like a drumbeat in her ears. Instinct urged her to mate, to breed and fuck the willing omega beneath her. Silvana was RIGHT there, so wanton and willing.

The poor artist barely had time to notice Vivienne withdraw before her world spun. Vivienne’s scent grew stronger, filling Silvana’s nostrils even as her face was forced down into the bedsheets. Vivienne’s hands seized Silvana by the hips, jerking them up until her dripping pussy was in the perfect position to fuck. _Mate. Claim. Fill._ Vivienne didn’t even give Silvana the chance to find her balance before thrusting forwards, filling her in one brutal stroke. Silvana squealed, a sound of both pleasure and pain. Neither woman could care enough to stop. Vivienne was finally inside, surrounded by hot, clinging paradise that greedily milked her cock. Heat that felt so heavenly to slide through, even though Silvana’s walls clung so tightly Vivienne could barely breathe. She was desperate to stretch those pulsing walls to their limit, to hit the very end of Silvana’s channel so that her seed only had one way to go. The pace she found was fast, hard and deep, driving every wailing moan from her mate. Fuck, she had never heard Silvana scream like this. It drove her crazy. Made her feel tight, as if her existence was a spring waiting to burst forth. Her head spun at the sounds, at the scents, at the heat. She already knew she couldn’t last long like this, not that she wanted to. Silvana had waited long enough, and Vivienne was all too intent on giving her what she craved.

Silvana was lost. Her mouth hung open in a wordless scream, tongue barely moving to form the incoherent syllables. What did words matter when Vivienne was hitting every perfect spot? Silvana could feel Vivienne’s breasts pressed into her back, hardened nipples poking into the wings of her shoulder blades like immobile bullets. The Alpha curled protectively over her back; weight supported by a single trembling forearm. The other hand continued to hold Silvana’s hip, forcing her to meet every thrust. Gods, she thought they had started fast, yet somehow Vivienne didn’t stop gaining speed. Her thrusts became shorter, hastier, and a pressure built at Silvana’s entrance. Vivienne’s knot. Silvana instinctively knew what that was, what it meant. Gods, she needed it.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_ , Vivienne. Fuck me! Fill me! Breed me! I want it! I want your cum! Please!” Silvana babbled, falling onto her elbows. Her breasts were crushed beneath her weight, nipples almost pinched at the uncomfortable angle she fell. Then, the friction of the sheets against them came into play. Silvana continued to scream, her hands scrambling for purchase. One extended beyond her head, digging into the mattress to help her push back into Vivienne’s rut. The other clawed at Vivienne’s supporting forearm, holding the delicate wrist as if it were the only thing keeping Silvana tethered to Earth. She knew in the back of her mind she probably sounded as if she was being slaughtered, that the rest of the Poppy if not the entire street could probably hear her through the open window. She couldn’t find it in her to care. Why shouldn’t the world know that she belonged to the Alpha plastered to her back?

“Mine. _Mineminemine_.” Vivienne snarled, losing herself in the mantra. The velvety pressure against the beginnings of her knot was better than she had imagined possible, better than every perverted fantasy. She wanted—no, she needed more. With that, Vivienne changed her approach, slowing into strong and steady strokes. Each fed more and more of her knot into Silvana’s core, until the yowling omega’s body surrendered. With a slick pop, Vivienne’s knot finally slid home.

Full. Silvana felt so full. The stretch was the best kind of agony. It reminded her that she had been utter ravaged by her lover. Her soulmate. Vivienne’s knot was thicker than she had ever imagined, so perfectly filling that she was surprised there was enough room inside her. She fit Vivienne like a glove. A contracting, pulsing glove. Oh... after that suspended moment, Silvana came. Hard. Even with her eyes opened, darkness danced across her vision. Every muscle in her body gave out, twitching and contracting as a tsunami tried to gush from between her legs. Only, it couldn’t. Vivienne’s knot prevented that happening. Instead, her muscles kept contracting. Her orgasm continued, trickling into another and another until everything was blurred by delighted tears. Then, there was Vivienne. The Alpha came with a roar, releasing an endless stream within her omega. Silvana could feel Vivienne’s cum splashing deep within her, almost as if it were a physical blow. Vivienne’s pleasure filled her to the brim, flooding every inch of her inner walls and deeper until her belly began to subtly swell. She was safe; filled and bred by the woman of her dreams. She felt equal parts claimed and cherished. The heat of Vivienne’s release burned up, even as Silvana’s orgasms dropped down into her crotch.

Vivienne’s tongue burned a path along where her neck and shoulder met, finding the perfect cord of muscle for her teeth to clamp down on. The pain of that bite was minimal, yet Silvana still whimpered for it. Blindly, she lurched, looking for any flesh to return the favour. She found it in a pale finger, one usually covered by a serpentine ring.

Even within the flames of their union, Silvana was flooded with an overwhelming sense of peace. The taste of copper brought back memories of dragons in the fairy tales her father read to her, the thrill of the heists. The calm of her fingers stroking through Vivienne’s hair. The emotional warmth of her love for her alpha. Not her alpha. HER Alpha. Vivienne was hers, just as she was Vivienne’s. Gods, how had she lived without this? Without Vivienne written into her biology? Her fate? There was no alternative. No alternate universe to their tale. The certainty was so encompassing, as if her very soul was wrapped in the most intimate of embraces. Vivienne WAS her soul made flesh, as she was Vivienne’s. She was finally safe, finally free and grounded at the same time. Suddenly, Vivienne made sense. Everything about her, every imperfection and quirk. She was the answer to the question Silvana had been asking her entire life. It felt as if this moment was precisely what she had spent their entire lives striving towards.

This... this was heaven. This was the happiness the bible had spoken about. Angels were not physical beings, but perfect emotions and clarity that came. The positive thoughts and memories that bubbled within her veins. The confidence and peace. This is what so many meant when they said the kingdom of God was within. This was love. The creation of the universe. This was more immense than anything human logic could decipher.

This. Just this. Finally, after all the hardships they had endured, they had finally claimed the first moment of their forever.


End file.
